The present invention generally relates to pistons. More specifically, the invention relates to wobble-type piston and rod assemblies wherein the piston is statically fixed to the piston rod.
Wobble-type piston and rod assemblies are old and well-known in the art. These assemblies are extensively employed in air compressors and diaphragm pumps.
One problem associated with such assemblies is the distribution of stress and strain forces along the connection between the piston and the rod. The rod and piston generally are connected together at a joint having T-shaped cross sections. As the rod reciprocates, it exerts angular stresses at the joint and may cause weakening of the joint, and unacceptable flexing of the assembled parts.